Fallen MA2
by Hogwartsalum
Summary: Another Alice Tale- in which we meet Karl Popper, the lead up to his death and how Alice realises the truth. Will be concluded in The Funeral.


Fallen  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Happy Mother's Day and takes place on the day of Kid's Story.  
  
BEEP  
  
Alice opened her eyes wearily before closing them again, her mind trying to fall into sleep again despite the incessent noise of her alarm. The book, she had been reading last night, half held by her hand fell to the floor and she groaned as she heard the spine crack. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she picked it up and sighed. It was not going to be a good day.  
  
Pushing off her alarm she padded to the bathroom taking a towel with her, her mind still felt foggy from sleep but if she was to get in the bathroom before the others she needed to get up this early. Shutting the door to the bathroom behind her Alice yawned and turned on the shower ignoring the protests of the others outside. Alice cleaned herself up and looked in the mirror, blonde and blue bits of hair damp from the shower, make up remaining from last night.  
  
"You look like shit girl," Alice told herself wrapping the towel tightly around her before exiting the bathroom heading towards her own room past the cue of other teens. No indeed today was not going to be a good day. Alice removed yesturdays make up before she applied today's, which consisted of blue eyeshadow and kohl, Karl said she looked cute like that- different but cute. Alice put on a pair of figure hugging jeans and a t-shirt bearing a grinning cat on before she looked out of the window.  
  
Alice sighed dejectedly, it was going to be a warm day again, she hated the warm weather. Despite that realisation she slipped on her most frayed, patched and hole filled black sweater over her head. Alice pattered down the stairs ignoring some of the stares she got from the cue of teens and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a tin of cat food she tickled the black kitten's head as she opened it for the poor hungry little mite.  
  
"Morning neko-chan, got you some lovely tinned meaty chunks today," Alice said pouring the vile smelling stuff into a dish for the kitten. Alice washed her hands and picked up a piece of toast putting it in her mouth before she started to do her blades up. Alice smiled at the kitten that was watching her and grabbed her bag from the table.  
  
"I'm going now Mrs Johnson," Alice yelled to her foster mother. "See you later Dinah," Alice said to the kitten and left the room via the backway. The kitten paused briefly to stare where the girl had been and then went back to eating its fish.  
  
Karl put his skateboard in his locker and leaned back when something or more importantly someone crashed into him. Karl had been in somewhat of a daydream when the person crashed into him and wasn't the happiest of campers about the interuption. Karl turned to glower at the rude person when he realised who it was- his best friend Alice. T. Dee. Alice grinned at him whilst she held onto him to steady herself.  
  
"Morning Alice," Karl said with a slight groan. Alice smiled at him and took off her roller blades putting them in her own locker. "You know on those things you a menace to society, a danger to the public." Karl said jokingly as Alice put on her normal unlaced boots.  
  
"Sure I know, you tell me often enough." Alice quipped in her easy british lilt. Karl had once asked her why she was here in America of all places, she just said she was and jokingly said that it was her destiny, "What have you got first thing?"  
  
"Maths as you well know," Karl replied as she shut her locker. Karl was thinking about his friend, what had happened last night had been well eye opening in the least. He wished he could tell her but they said not to trust anyone.  
  
"Mmm I know, I was just checking, seeing if you wanted to skip." Alice said although she already knew the answer, Alice sighed to herself as she gathered up her books for lessons. "Karl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
"Sure you do, love you too Ms Alice. T. Dee. Hey what does the T stand for anyway?" Karl asked as the bell rang for first lesson.  
  
"Tweedle. I'll see you later kid," Alice said skipping off to her next lesson.  
  
"See you," Karl replied setting off for Maths. Today was going to be a bad day.  
  
  
  
Alice had been sitting in Art when she saw someone fall, she rushed out of her seat to see who it was even though she kind of knew already. Her best friend was lying, bloodied, on the pavement floor. She had run out and down, sobbing, praying for him to be alive but he was dead. The school mourned the loss of someone they didn't even know, pretended that they cared, only Alice had cared for him.  
  
She went to the funeral with Mrs Johnson, they said it was suicide, that he was in some sort of trouble with the government. Alice never believed it and when she looked up into those all seeing eyes of a woman she had once met, she knew the truth. 


End file.
